Janto
by saphira e.sparrow
Summary: Just a little Janto one-shot. COE never should ended like it did. Janto forever ) ***


Hello everybody. Just to let you know I am working on Peace and should have a new chappie up by July at the latest.

Anyway I was on a John Barrowman kick and went to Torchwood. OH MY GOD I am completely in love with this. Namely Janto. They are now my all-time fav pairing. I cried at how it all ended. Lucky this is why god gave us fanfiction to quell the inner raging fangirl ;P

I do not own. Sure wish I did like every other fangirl because the ending would have been _**completely**_ different.

This is my first doing either of this so please don't slam me. Just enjoy the life.

Satellite 5

I see everything that is, was and will be. I see the long twisting path My Jack would take with the long life I gave him. My Doctor will not understand him, will call him wrong but he will see that this is a gift not only to My Jack but him a warning for the darker times to come.

But both My Jack and My Doctor will live through it. But I see one, one tiny seemly unnoticeable person in My Jacks life, one will work his way so deeply into my Jack's heart that when he is gone my Jack will be broken, shattered to tiny pieces that not even I could put back together.

But I have power now; to stop the pain My Jack will have but the One must choose.

I reach across time and space and appear before the One.

Ianto Jones was in pain. Serious pain. He hadn't felt this bad since the country cannibals beat him with that bat. He was half buried in concrete. Despite his own pain he worried for his teammates as they were all in an explosion of their own.

He hated the thought of Jack dying alone in this place. He always came back but he hated it all the same. Jack the fearless leader of torchwood and his, only in Ianto's head, boyfriend, he's other half. Once he had given that title to Lisa but he felt more strongly for Jack then was humanly capable. He didn't reveal his feelings to the sad, haunted yet beautiful and lonely immortal because he wasn't like Jack. He was unfortunately mortal. He had seen Jack broken over the loss of so many he cared for; he didn't want to be on that list. He didn't want to be the cause of more pain to the lovely man.

His eyes were blurring with tears over the pain, it was becoming too much. His vision was failing. Then he blacked out. In the darkness he saw a golden woman. She was so bright and so beautiful. And she was smiling at him.

"You are the One," she stated, so sure, so confident. "I have a gift for you but you must choose whether you really want it or not, for once it is given there is no going back."

Ominous, but curious.

"Do you Ianto Jones, the one who holds Jack Harness' heart and soul in his hands, promise to love him for as long as he lives and give in kind what he gave you?"

So this was the choice? There was only one way he'd turn away from this, and that was if he was still unsure of Jack's feeling toward him. But this woman said otherwise, he felt she knew only the truth and would give him what would take away the fear. To stay with him forever.

"As long as he'll have me, yes."

Her smile brighten, which seemed impossible.

"I am Bad Wolf and I bring life."

Thames House

"I love you," Ianto confessed. There was no point in holding back anymore; his life was being measured in mere seconds.

"Don't," Jack pleaded, just as teary and shaken.

He knew, even dying, why Jack didn't say the words. If he said them, he'd break to pieces at losing another person. But whether he said it or not didn't erase the truth. That this death, this last death, he would never come back from not really, never. This beautiful, loving, caring, and kind man had conned the Great Conman Captain Jack Harkness one last time, taking his heart and soul.

Watching this man in his arms die he wished more than anything he could give him his life. More of his years. They hadn't had nearly enough time together. It couldn't end this way.

Jack placed one last lingering kiss on his precious person's lips before falling into blackness. Unaware that this last thought sparked the life Bad Wolf had given Ianto what seemed a life time ago.

Jack came back, he always did but this time he so wanted to die. There was nothing here for him anymore. Ianto Jones was dead permanently.

He came to, to the sound of Gwen crying, a deep heavy sob. He'd have to comfort her; she was the last of the team. Slowly he realized that her cries weren't of sadness, but of disbelieving joy. He looked over to her and shot up to his feet.

There weakly sitting up on his elbows was Ianto Jones; an _alive_ Ianto Jones.

He looked over and smiled that smile that was as lovely as those Welsh vowels that came from his lips.

"How?" Jack choked.

"Bad Wolf gave me a choice and you set it off. I'm like you now Jack as long as you'll have me," Ianto explained, looking shy at the last bit.

Good ol' Rose. Giving him the one thing he wanted out of all time and space.

"I'll always want you, I love you," he vowed, the fear gone. There was nothing in all time and space to stop him from loving this man now.

"I think I might a little convincing, _sir_," Ianto teased. God, how Jack loved this impossible beautiful man.

Jack sealed their long, long loving lives with the sweetest kiss. And for the first time since his first awaking, he was happy he couldn't die. Now neither could Ianto. And that was brilliant.

There it is. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
